


A Matter of Trust

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's anger bubbles over after hours and Gibbs is in the crosshairs. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. Restraints included. Spoilers for 6X08 "Cloak" Written for the 7 deadly sins LJ, prompt "Lust" Dub-Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Gibbs awoke quickly but didn't let his captors know. He was an expert at regulating his breathing and knew from experience that he didn't stir or make any identifying noises. Instead of opening his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings.

Gibbs awoke quickly but didn't let his captors know. He was an expert at regulating his breathing and knew from experience that he didn't stir or make any identifying noises. Instead of opening his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings.

Cold metal on his wrists, arms tense, cramped, must be handcuffed. Legs open, uncomfortably so, cold metal there securing him to the bed. He was dressed only in a pair of pajama pants and a soft T-shirt and the blankets had been removed from the bed. His bed, he knew his mattress and pillows. And the same clothes he'd worn to bed.

"Wake up," a male voice growled and Gibbs' eyes snapped open when he recognized it.

"What the hell do you think you're-?" A splash of cold water in his face stopped the flow of words.

"Shut up. You've said enough. Now you listen to me."

He'd always seen the potential for this cold fury but hadn't anticipated it, hadn't expected it. The shock of it momentarily took the words from his mouth, but not his bravado. He arched an eyebrow, giving his captor an insolent look.

"Are you trying to force me to hurt you?" He knew the voice but the tone was completely foreign to him. "Because I'm so pissed I'd gladly beat the shit out of you."

Gibbs finally tested the restraints, bringing his upper body off the bed, his knees up. "You bastard."

His captor shook his head. "No. You are. You proved that today when you spat in the face of everything."

Gibbs sighed. "This isn't you. This isn't what you're about."

"It is now. You and her…you both changed me, Gibbs. How do you think I felt knowing you screwed me again for the greater good? Ever think of what it'll be like being on the taking rather than the giving side of things." His hand roamed over Gibbs' pants and closed around his suddenly hard cock.

The situation was not turning him on. It was not! He wasn't swelling, stiffening, straining into the touch.

"Ever been a bottom, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head briefly before nodding. He couldn't lie. He couldn't add to the damage he'd done.

"Knew you had. An old friend told me about a drunken grope and fuck. Where was it? Gibraltar?"

Gibbs winced, knowing his own form of betrayal. "If he told you, you know. You guys have a good Gibbs bashing session?"

"He told me not to come over here. He said 'Dear boy, leave him to stew in his own juices.'" His captor even did a passable Ducky accent. "But I've changed, Gibbs. I changed a lot. Because you're gonna stew in my juices."

Gibbs shivered yet he couldn't ignore the shaft of desire lodging in his lower body. "Do whatever you need to."

The hand on his cock tightened and he groaned. "Was that an order? I don't think you noticed. You're trussed up and I'm not. **I **make the rules, Gibbs. I decide what I do and when I do it. Your orders and affirmations mean nothing to me. Accept that I am in control tonight. Or don't accept. Doesn't really matter." He shrugged and Gibbs realized he was n a hell of a lot of trouble.

The hand clenched him to the point of pain and yet he arched into it. Gibbs never would have imagined before but it seemed there was an untapped sub somewhere deep inside him.

"Like that, don't ya, Gibbs? You_ like_ me manhandling you. Never would have known."

"Tony…"

"Yes or no. You like or not?" He punctuated each word with a cock squeeze that had Gibbs fighting to arch further into the touch. It was brutal and borderline painful but it was opening something in him he didn't know existed.

"Yeah…" Gibbs breathed.

"You want more. Tell me…"

Gibbs set his jaw, refusing to speak further. He couldn't go that far, he couldn't be that vulnerable, especially with Tony so angry. Tony slid over him, cupping the back of his head with both hands and driving his hips down so that they were hard cock to hard cock. "Look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Trust me, Gibbs. Let me earn my trust and respect for you back. But you have to give over to me tonight. Completely."

This was not how he expected tonight to go and he had to admit being excited by it. He and Tony had had a few sexual episodes but nothing serious, nothing like this. Even Ducky…he couldn't have known…

Gibbs pulled in a deep breath, defying Tony by meeting his eyes and not saying anything. It was only the disappointment in Tony's eyes that had him speaking the words. "Yes. I want…"

"Want me topping you?"

Gibbs nodded, knowing that his face was flaming.

"Say it," Tony growled.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Good. Cause you were getting fucked anyway."

Gibbs arched a brow. "You're not a rapist. You really wanna go there."

Tony smirked and Gibbs realized just how dangerous the younger man could be. He tested his restraints again, even though he knew nothing had changed. The way Tony was watching him made Gibbs uncomfortable, even though he tried not to show it.

"You want me, Gibbs. Non-verbally and finally verbally, you want me. We both know it. That isn't rape."

Gibbs knew Tony was right. He was harder than he'd been in years and the pajama pants were soaked with his pre-cum. He didn't dare answer, just nodded. And that seemed to be a signal for Tony. A hand worked his pajama pants down and soon Gibbs was bare from waist to ankle, his cock lying against his stomach. Tony reached over and Gibbs heard a snick and then felt the fabric fall away. He laid perfectly still as Tony cut away his shirt as well.

"Saves on laundry," Tony remarked.

Gibbs was entirely vulnerable in his position and now completely naked while Tony was clothed. Gibbs glanced over and Tony shook his head. "No, I stay clothed. In fact I'm fucking you clothed. Or partially clothed. You need a strong man in your life."

Another shiver went through Gibbs even though he tried to suppress it. "Gonna have to unshackle me," he commented.

"Don't think so," Tony remarked casually. "Left enough play in the legs. You'll be able to get those legs spread for me and that ass up in the air. Try it."

Gibbs resisted until Tony slapped his stomach, the blow jolting his heavy cock. That was all the encouragement he needed. Gibbs found that he could bring his knees fully up once Tony had done something to the slack in the chain. He could even maneuver enough to arch his back for a better angle.

"Good…good. Stay right like that."

Gibbs heard a click and then something cold brushed between his legs. He swallowed hard, aware this was actually going to happen.

"Relax." Tony's voice was a caress now and Gibbs found his body stilling, his muscles unclenching. Tony's finger began pressing lightly against his hole and he didn't need to be told, he bore down, allowing for an easy entry. Tony's condom clad finger eased in slowly and Gibbs breathed through the burn, adjusting to the way the blunt finger danced over nerve endings that had no business being there.

"Tony…"

"Yeah, Gibbs. I know." Tony's voice sounded strangled all of a sudden and Gibbs couldn't stop smirking, but Tony stole that smirk from his face when he started fucking that finger in deep and almost out. Tony started twisting, unbuttoning his pants and letting them pool his ankles. He stepped out of them just as he inserted a second finger inside Gibbs and began twisting and manipulating them, stretching Gibbs to accept him.

"So tight."

"Gibraltar was…" Gibbs groaned, trying to catch his breath. "Was a long time…ago."

"Mmmm." Gibbs wasn't sure if Tony was groaning or making a sound of agreement.

Gibbs glanced over, watching. Tony was stroking himself slowly, no underwear on to hide his hardness. And god was he hard. Gibbs licked his lips as he watched Tony's lubed fist move up and down.

"Tony…fuck me."

He didn't know where the words came from but he was stretched wide, the burn fading into fire that needed to burn higher.

"You trust me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Good." There was something very primal about the way Tony growled. The bed dipped as he came closer, crouching between Gibbs' legs and angling him off the bed until the chains were stretched tight. He lined himself up and removed his fingers, replacing them with the blunt head of his cock. Tony barely entered him before he stilled.

"You trust me, Gibbs? You trust me to take you over the edge."

Gibbs sensed there was significantly more meaning behind just a casual fuck and found himself nodding.

"Say it."

"I trust you, Tony." His voice was soft, gentle, and he smiled when Tony leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't a violet crashing together of their mouths but rather a gently sensual exploration of teeth and tongues, of Gibbs' mouth, body, and soul opening for Tony. It was as intimate and vulnerable as he ever got with anyone and knew Tony had to know that.

Never breaking the kiss, Tony slid inside Gibbs in one endless thrust. He was buried balls deep now and stilled. Gibb's body rippled around Tony's cock, muscles getting used to the invasion.

"Ready?" Tony asked, and Gibbs realized it had been a couple of minutes since Tony had bottomed out. "Feel good?"

Gibbs could only nod as Tony began fucking him in and out. The long strokes nudged his prostate gently, sending white-hot sparks through Gibbs' body. How could he have forgotten that this was so damn _good?_ The restraints limited his movement, but he tried to give as good as he got, driving his lower body into each downward motion by Tony, his cock slapping on his belly with every jolt.

The discomfort of his cock was getting to Gibbs and any stimulation drove him higher. "Tony…" he whispered, staring into the deep green eyes of his lover, the growls and groans Tony was making showing Gibbs that his lover was driving himself closer to the edge every second.

Then Tony shifted positions, bringing Gibbs' hips higher, straining the chains. Gibbs started to move, to wiggle, to do something and then…

"TONY!"

His lover started drilling his prostate in fast jabs that took all reason and thought away. Gibbs may have roared, he may have yelled out before the crashing waves of climax hit him and he became a ball of nerves, pulsing waves of sensation running up and down his spine and hitting him in the crotch, but also in the soul.

He'd _never_ come like this before.

Gibbs was in a haze, blinking up at Tony when the other man stilled and emptied himself inside his needy ass. "Gibbs…mine…" Tony whispered, withdrawing quickly.

"Hey!" The cold was a shock to Gibbs, the sudden emptiness a loss he mourned. When Tony came back seconds later with a warm washcloth and cleaned them both off, Gibbs almost purred.

"Gonna set you free now. You still trust me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs swallowed and nodded. "You wouldn't have come in if I didn't trust you."

"Oh?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, watch." Gibbs smirked and contorted his body. It was uncomfortable but he was able to snag the key ring Tony had placed on the nightstand and hand it to him.

Tony regarded the keys and then Gibbs. "So despite it all, you were in control."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. Just tested that out when you were in the bathroom. You drove this, Tony. I submitted to you."

"Would you again?" Tony asked quietly. He unfastened Gibbs' wrists and ankles, rubbing the sore patches where the restraints had chafed.

Gibbs regarded Tony for a long moment before he nodded. "Yes, but only with you, Tony. Only with you. It's a matter of trust."

"And you trust me with your body?"

Gibbs nodded. "More than that. My soul. Now, c'mere, DiNozzo. Something to be said about afterglow."


End file.
